


Harry Potter and the Fellowship of the Ring

by JUMPINGMANATEE



Series: Harry Potter and the Dwarves of Erebor [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Harry potter is a Dwarf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUMPINGMANATEE/pseuds/JUMPINGMANATEE
Summary: 60 years have passed since Erebor was reclaimed and the Ring of Power has been found. Lord Elrond of Rivendell has sent word to all the Kingdoms of Middle Earth to come to a meeting so that they can deal with this threat. When word reaches Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield decides that the best option is to send a Dwarf that is able to get along with the Elves of Rivendell but who is also a wizard.Haraldur along with Gimli, son of Gloin, will travel to Rivendell. From there they will begin the adventure of a lifetime. They will join four Hobbits, two from the Race of Men, an Elf and a Wizard to form the Fellowship of the Ring.





	1. Royal Propsal

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have requested that I continue Harry Potter and the Dwarves of Erebor into Lord of the Rings. So, I have decided to go ahead and do it. This is just the first chapter please do not expect another chapter until the fall. I want to finish one of my other stories first.

Thorin was finally taking some time off and playing his harp with Haraldur in the music room. It was rare that father and son got any time to spend together what with Thorin's busy schedule and Haraldur helping Dwalin training the new guard. So these precious moments were cherished between the both of them. 

60 years had passed since the Dwarves of Erebor had reclaimed their homeland with the help of a little wizard. And in that time period, Haraldur had grown into a fine Dwarrow. He was tall for a Dwarf, as tall as Thorin, with dark hair like his father and kept his beard short in memory of those that were lost in the Battle of the Five Armies. All in all, if you didn't know of his adoption you would say that he actually was the son of Thorin King Under the Mountain. 

By this time, Haraldur was also courting his One, who just so happened to be the great-granddaughter of Bard, which made Thorin very happy. He was already a great uncle but he could not wait to become a grandfather. And as they played their harps Thorin looked at his son with great fondness and remembered when the boy asked him to teach him to play.

They were suddenly interrupted when by a Balin who came rushing into the music room, “My apologies, My King, My Prince, but we have just received a raven from Lord Elrond of Rivendell.”

Thorin and Haraldur looked at each other. Putting down their harps, Thorin stood up and made his way over to Balin, “Lord Elrond you say?”

Thorin takes the letter from Balin, he reads the note. Thorin's eyes widen then he reads it again.

“Assemble the council immediately, Balin.”

“What is it, Adad?”

Thorin hands the note to Haraldur. Haraldur reads the note, his eyes widen as well, “By Mahal, this cannot be true.”

“It has to be, My Son, or else would not have called for such a council in Rivendell,” Thorin tells him, “Come, we have much to discuss.”

With that, Thorin and Haraldur make their way out of the music room to the council hall.

By the time they arrive, all the council member are present and seated. Fili and Kili along with a very pregnant Tauriel have taken their places at the table. It had taken some time for the rest of the council to trust Tauriel but after a while, she had proven to be an invaluable advisor. Thorin and Haraldur walk in and take their place. Thorin at the head with Balin at his side. While Haraldur sits next to Tauriel.

“I have called this council to order to discuss the letter that has just arrived from Lord Elrond of Rivendell. It appears the One Ring has been found.”

There was silence at first and then a huge uproar, the council began shouting at once. It was so loud and chaotic that one could not understand what was being said. Finally, Thorin called for silence.

Balin was the first to speak, “What else does the letter say, Thorin?”

“Lord Elrond asks that we send emissaries from Erebor to Rivendell to discuss what should be done with the Ring Of Power.”

“And who will you send, My King?” One of the council members asks.

“I will obviously send Haraldur. He has the best relationship with the Elves of Rivendell and speaks the language. Unfortunately, Tauriel as his sworn guard cannot go because of her condition and before you ask, Kili, you will not go either. I know that where Haraldur goes Gimli will go as well, so Gloin, you will go. Dwalin and a company of guards. I want everyone ready within a week's time.”

Those that were named nod their heads and the council leave the council room. Haraldur goes to find his best friend and tell him the news that they will be traveling to Rivendell as emissaries of Erebor. He finds Gimli in the practice yard sparring with one of the young recruits.

“Very good, Lad, now plant your feet firmly and your shoulder relaxed.”

The two Dwarves clashed. The young recruit was doing very well but was still no match for Gimli and his axe. Once the match was over and Gimli help the young recruit up, Haraldur made his way down to the practice yard.

“That was a mighty fine match, my friend.”

“Not really, the Lad hardly was a challenge. Why don't you grab your sword and we'll go a few rounds.”

“I'd love to, Gimli but I have news for you.”

Gimli planted his axe in the ground, “Oh, and what news do you have for me?”

“You and I have been chosen by the king to be emissaries for the kingdom of Erebor at a meeting in Rivendell.”

“No.”

“Of course, we will not be going alone, your father and Dwalin will be accompanying us along with a company of guards.”

“Of course, can't have a prince of Erebor going off unguarded,” Gimli says with a smirk.

Haraldur shoves his best friend and they both laugh.

“So, when do we leave?”

“In a week.”

“That's more than enough time to get my axes cleaned and sharpened and give you a chance to finally propose to your One,” Gimli says with a smirk.

Haraldur punches Gimli in the shoulder causing Gimli to laugh as Haraldur storms out of the practice room. He had been thinking of proposing for a long time now. He and Tilda, named after her great aunt, had been courting for two years now and Haraldur felt it was time to ask for her hand. He had, of course, gotten Thorin's permission quite some time ago he just needed to get King Girion's permission.

Haraldur decided that he would propose to his One before he left to the council in Rivendell. Haraldur made his way to his room in the royal wing of the castle. He walked into his room and went straight to the washroom to bathe. After he finished bathing he changed into a white tunic, black trousers, his royal blue chain mail shirt, and his black coat. Strapping his sword to his waist, and his wand to his wrist. Haraldur goes to his dresser, grabs the betrothal bead he had made for Tilda and puts it in his pocket. He leaves his room and runs right into his father.

Thorin looked at Haraldur curiously and sees his son begin to blush and fidget nervously. A smile begins to spread across Thorin's face, “Ah, I see you are finally going to ask for Princess Tilda's hand in marriage.”

“How did you know?”

“You are nervous and fidgeting, the last time you were like that you asked her if you could court her,” Thorin said with a chuckle.

Haraldur narrowed his eyes at his father, “You are not making this any easier, Adad.”

Thorin wrapped his arm around Haraldur's shoulder, “I am your father, it is my duty to make fun of you.”

“Very funny, Adad,” Haraldur hugs Thorin, “I am going now.”

“Would you like me to go with you?”

“No, thank you, Adad, I think I should do this myself.”

Thorin nod, “May Mahal be with you, my son.”

“Thank you, Adad.”

Haraldur makes his way to the stables where he has one of the stable boys saddle his pony. He gets on his pony and rides down to Dale toward the royal palace. 

Upon his arrival to the palace, the herald announced him to the king. King Girion stood up from his chair in his study and came over to greet Haraldur.

Prince Haraldur, it is wonderful to see you. How fares the kingdom of Erebor?

“All is well, your Majesty, how fares the kingdom of Dale?”

“The same, what brings you by today?” As if he didn't know.

Haraldur took a deep breath, “Your Majesty I have come to ask for your permission to ask for Tilda's hand in marriage.”

Girion gave him a sly smile, “I was wondering when you would ask for her hand. Of course, you have my permission to ask for her hand.” Girion says with a chuckle.

Haraldur smiles brightly, his green eyes shining, “Thank you, your Majesty. I must tell you though that the marriage will have to wait until I return from my travels.”

“Ah yes, the council in Rivendell, we too received a raven on the matter.”

“Will you be sending a representative?”

“No, King Thorin and I have decided that since our kingdoms are soon to be united you will represent both kingdoms.”

Haraldur nods. Girion smiles at Haraldur, “I am sure you are anxious to speak with my daughter. Why do you not go now? She was out in the garden earlier.”

Haraldur thanked King Girion and left to see his love. He found her exactly where he said she would be. Tilda was in the process of picking flowers with her handmaiden following behind her. He smiled at the sight.

“The roses do not compare to your beauty, my love.”

Tilda turned around and smiled at the sight of Haraldur standing at the entrance to the garden. She goes rushing towards Haraldur and jumps into his awaiting arms. Haraldur hugs her tightly and twirls her around. He kisses her sweetly on the lips.

“What brings you here, my love?”

Haraldur smiles, “I came today to speak with your father.”

There is an excitement in Tilda's eyes as she stares at her beloved, “And what exactly did the two of you speak of?”

Haraldur takes her by the hand and leads her to the gazebo near a pond. They sit down and he takes her hands in both of his, “I came to ask your father's permission for us to become betrothed. That is of course if you will have me, my love.”

Tilda launched herself into Haraldur's arms and hugged him tightly, “Of course I will have you, my prince. You are the love of my life I would be honored to be your wife.”

Haraldur pulled Tilda away from him and cupped her face, he gently kissed her lips and they both sighed. He then pulled out the bead that he had in his pocket. It was a bead made out of mithril and sapphire, the colors of the House of Durin with a raven carved into it. He sectioned off a piece of Tilda's blonde hair and began to braid it. Once he was finished Haraldur clipped the bead in her hair.

Tilda leans over and looks at her reflection in the pond. She lovingly strokes her new betrothal braid and looks at the bead. Turning to Haraldur she smiles at him, “You have made me the happiest Maiden in all of Dale and Erebor.”

“And you have made me the happiest Dwarf in Middle Earth, thank you, my love,” Haraldur then frowns making him look a little like Thorin, “There is only one problem.”

Tilda looks at him curiously, “What is that, my love?”

“We will not be able to marry for some time. I am being sent to Rivendell for a meeting with Lord Elrond and other Kingdoms of Middle Earth.”

Tilda nods, “Yes, my father made mention of this. He said that the Ring of Power has been found. Do not fret, my love. I will wait as long as it takes and upon your return, we will be married.”

Haraldur smiles at her and gathers her up in his arms, “You are a wonderful woman, Tilda, and I am proud to have you as my One. Men lananubukhs me.”

Tilda smiled, “I love you too.”


	2. Council at Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haraldur and the Dwarves of Erebor arrive early to Rivendell in a very unique fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've been very depressed lately since my 16-year-old dog had a stroke and died. But I'm starting to feel a little bit better and since I am I decided to post another chapter of this story. I'm sure it's not what you're expecting but I hope you like it anyway.

ALL RECOGNIZABLE DIALOGUE IS FROM LORD OF THE RINGS.

Within a week's time, Haraldur and his Company were ready to go. Thorin and the Royal family walked with him to the front gates. Haraldur hugged his aunt Dis goodbye.

“Be careful, sweet boy.”

Haraldur blushed. Even though he was already an adult Dis continued to treat him like a child. It was to be expected though, considering she still did that to her own sons. He smiled down at his aunt, “I will, Aunt Dis,” He said then kissed her cheek.

He went down the line and hugged his cousins and their children. When he got to Tauriel she gave him a fierce hug, “I should be going with you.”

“Not in the state you are in my dear friend. Do not worry I will be just fine, I promise. If I am not home in time for the birth give my newest nephew or niece a kiss for me.”

Tauriel smiled at him, “Of course I will, Cousin.”

Finally, Haraldur came to his father. They looked at each other for a long moment then Thorin grabbed his son and crushed him to his chest, “You and I have never been parted for most of your life and I fear for your safety."

“I know you do, Adad, but I am fully grown now and I can look after myself.”

“I know you can, my boy, but you are my only child and as your father, I will always worry about you. Remember that all our thoughts and prayers that you have a safe journey go with you.”

“Thank you Adad, I promise that Gimli and I will represent you to the best of our ability.”

“I shall miss you terribly, my son.”

“And I shall miss you, Adad.”

Thorin released Haraldur and kissed his cheek, “Before you go, I want Roärc's grandson Carc to go with you. If at any time you need me, send word and The Dwarves of Erebor will come to your aid.” 

“Thank you, Adad, but I can send you a patronus if I need to.”

“Take him anyway, I want letters from you and I am sure your betrothed would like you to keep in contact as well. Do you have your wand with you?”

“Yes, Adad, even though I no longer need it I still have it with me.”

“Good Lad.”

Dwalin comes up to them, “We must be off if we are to reach Rivendell in time.”

Thorin and Haraldur look at each other, “Did I not tell you, Dwalin, we will be traveling by Portkey.”

“Ah, no, none of your magical travel.”

“The sooner you get there the sooner you return,” Thorin tells his cousin and best friend.

Dwalin sighs, “And what of the ponies?”

“Not a problem.”

Haraldur waved his hand and transfigured the ponies into rocks. They were then collected and stored inside his pack. Once that was done, Haraldur pulled out a length of rope and had everyone hold onto it.

“I hate traveling this way,” Dwalin says.

“It will be over faster than you think, Dwalin,” Haraldur tells them.

“Fine.”

When they all have a hold of the rope, Haraldur activates the portkey, “Gryffindor.”

Instantly they feel a hook behind their navel and they are transported to just outside the gates of Rivendell. Some of the soldier wretched while Dwalin, Gloin, and Gimli turn a little green. Haraldur is the only one that is fine having finally gotten used to traveling that way.

As the others recover, Haraldur takes out the transfigured rocks and turns them back into ponies. Mounting their ponies, they make their way into the gates of Rivendell.

When they reach the courtyard they are greeted by the Elf Lindir. Haraldur dismounts his pony and makes his way over to Lindir, “Mae g'ovannen, Haraldur, welcome to Rivendell.”

“Mae g'ovannen, Lindir, and thank you. Are we late for the council?”

“No, you are the first to arrive. How is it that you arrived so quickly?”

Haraldur smiles, “Magic.”

“Of course, with magic,” Lord Elrond says as he makes his way towards Haraldur.

Haraldur bows to Lord Elrond then smiles up at the tall Elf, “Lord Elrond, it is good to see you again.”

“And it is good to see you as well, Haraldur. I take it your journey went well.”

“Considering that we just left Erebor, yes it was.”

“Speak for yourself, Lad,” Dwalin tells him.

Elrond walks over to Dwalin, “And it is good to see you as well, Master Dwalin.”

Dwalin crosses his arms, “I suppose it is good to see you too, considering the circumstances.”

“Yes, well, such matters will be discussed after the others have arrived. In the meantime, your rooms have been prepared. Lindir please show our guests to their rooms.”

The Dwarves bow and follow Lindir to their rooms.

After they settled in the Dwarves of Erebor joined an aging   
Bilbo for elevenses. Bilbo was so happy to see his old friends again that he slowly hobbled his way over to them and gave them a hug. 

“My old friends, it's good to see you again.”

Dwalin smiled at the old Hobbit and gave him a gentle headbutt, “Aye, it's good to see you as well, Bilbo.”

Gloin came and gave Bilbo a hug as well, and introduced Gimli to him, “Allow me to introduce my wee lad Gimli.”

Gimli blushed at his father still referring to him as a Dwarfling. He came up to Bilbo and bowed, “At your service, Master Baggins.”

“And I am at yours Gimli, son of Gloin.”

Bilbo then turned to Haraldur, “Thorin?” He looked closer at Haraldur, “No, I recognize those green eyes, Haraldur, My Boy! My my don't you look exactly like your father.”

Haraldur smiled brightly, “Thank you, Bilbo.” Then he gave Bilbo a hug.

“Come, come, my friends let us sit and enjoy some tea and cakes.”

Haraldur helps Bilbo to his chair while the others take their seats, “Now tell me what has been happening these past 60 years with you all?”

Dwalin and Gloin began to fill Bilbo in on what has been going on with Erebor and how the kingdom has once again become the greatest kingdom of Middle Earth. That they have been mining great amounts of gold and gems but this time they are sharing their wealth with the kingdom of Dale for the farming and good that they can now supply them.

“Ah and the best news of all is that soon our kingdoms will be united,” Gloin tells Bilbo.

“Oh, how so?”

“Young Haraldur will be marrying a descendant of King Bard. Princess Tilda, daughter of King Giron II.”

Bilbo turns to Haraldur, “That's wonderful news, My Boy, I am so happy for you.”

Haraldur inclines his head, “Thank you, Bilbo. I hope that you can come to the wedding.”

“I don't think so, Haraldur. I'm too old to make that long journey.”

Haraldur gives him a smile, “Do you honestly think I would let you make that long journey, Bilbo. I will simply take you to Erebor myself.”

Bilbo's eyes sparkle, “With magic?”

“With magic.”

“Then I accept. And thank you I have always wanted to return to the lonely mountain.”

“And so you shall, my friend.”

The Dwarves spent the rest of the day with Bilbo and eventually got to meet the rest of the Hobbits and talk with Gandalf. A month went by and finally, the rest of the emissaries from the other kingdoms arrived. Once they had rested the council was called to order in which the race of Men, Elf, Dwarves, and Hobbits was all represented.

Lord Elrond calls the meeting to order, “Strangers from distant lands ... friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite...or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate...this one doom...”

“Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.”

Frodo steps forward and moves towards a stone Plinth. He places the ring on the plinth and returns to his seat.

“So it is true!” The Man from Gondor, Boromir, says in a shocked voice.

“The ring of Sauron, the Ring of Power,” Legolas says in disbelief.

Haraldur leans over towards Dwalin, “I thought they knew.”

“Apparently not all believed. Or perhaps the Elf only told us.” Dwalin whispers to Haraldur.

The Dwarves sit there and listen as the Boromir continues to speak, “It is a gift...a gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay...by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy...let us use it against him!”

A Ranger from the North, Haraldur believes the call him Strider, answers Boromir, “You cannot wield it. None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone...it has no other master.”

“What would a Ranger know of this matter?” Boromir asks cooly.

Legolas stands up, “This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.”

Haraldur looks at the Ranger surprised. He has heard of this man. He just never thought he would meet him.

“Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king,” Boromir says snidely.

“Havo dad, Legolas,” Aragorn tells his friend.

Haraldur snorts, causing Aragorn to look at him. The Dwarves give Haraldur a questioning look, “He told the Elf to sit down.”

“That's telling the pointy-eared princeling,” Dwalin says. He remembers Legolas perfectly well.

“Aragorn is right, we cannot use the ring,” Gandalf tells the others.

“You have only one choice..the ring must be destroyed,” Lord Elrond informs the council.

“Then...what are we waiting for?” Gimli says

“Gimli, don't!” Haraldur says, but it was too late. Gimli suddenly rushes forward! He swings his axe down on the ring. The axe shatters with a deafening crack! Gimli falls backward, staring in disbelief at the ring...unharmed! Frodo winces as an angry image of the fiery eye hits him! He slumps in this chair, clutching his forehead. Gandalf looks at him with concern.

“The ring cannot be destroyed by any means that we possess, Gimli,” Haraldur tells him, “It is surrounded by dark magic.”

Lord Elrond looks at Haraldur, “You are correct, Prince Haraldur. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom...only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.”

“Easy enough, the Dwarves of Erebor will take it to Mount Doom,” Dwalin declares.

Boromir stares at Dwalin in disbelief, “One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust...the very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly.”

“Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed.” Legolas tells Boromir.

“And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?” Gimli tells the Elf.

“And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?” Boromir points out.

Gimli leaps to his feet glaring at the Mirkwood Elf. He may not have been on the journey to reclaim Erebor but he had heard what was done to the Company and his best friend.

“I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of a Mirkwood Elf!”

The council dissolves into arguments and accusations. The Dwarves yelling at the Elves of Mirkwood that they are not to be trusted while the Elves of Mirkwood yell that the Dwarves are nothing but selfish greedy creatures.

Gandalf tries to speak above the noise, “Do you not understand? While we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows! No one will escape it. You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt and your families put to the sword!”

Meanwhile, Haraldur watches as Frodo. Frodo is breathing rapidly he is caught in the grip of his hideous vision. With a huge effort or will, Frodo tears his gaze upon the ring. Haraldur has had enough, he stands up and with a wave of his hand, he puts everyone that is arguing in a full body bind.

“Petrificus Totalus!”

Instantly everyone stiffens and cannot move.

All eyes turn to Haraldur and he smirks. Gandalf's lip twitches, “Thank you, Haraldur. Perhaps now we can discuss this calmly.”

“I agree. You may cancel your spell now, Haraldur,” Lord Elrond tells him.

With the wave of his hand, the spell is canceled. Frodo looks at Haraldur in awe. The little Hobbit timidly stands up and makes his way towards the ring. He speaks in a strong clear voice, “I will take it...I will take it...I will take the Ring to Mordor.”

Sudden silence...Frodo looks around the room at the astounded faces, “Though I do not know the way.”

Gandalf rises to his feet, “I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear.”

“If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword.” Aragorn tells Frodo as he kneels before the little Hobbit.

“And you have my bow,” Legolas says as he stands

Haraldur and Gimli both stand, “And my axe.”

“Along with my magic.”

Boromir looks at them all then walks towards Frodo, “You carry the fate of us all, little one,” Boromir looks towards Elrond and Gandalf, “If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done.”

Frodo stares in wonder as the greatest fighters in all Middle earth stand at his side. And, of course, of the Dwarf Wizard that he had heard about his entire life.

It was at this moment the Sam, Merry and Pippin revealed themselves, “Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me,” Sam declares.

“No, Indeed...it is hardly possible to separate you...even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not.” Lord Elrond says sternly though his lip twitches.

“Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.” Merry says.

“Anyway...you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission...quest...thing...” Pippin adds.

“That rules you out Pip.” Merry comments.

Lord Elrond looks at them thoughtfully, “Ten companions…so be it. You shall be The Fellowship of the Ring.”

“Great. Where are we going?” Pippin asks.


	3. The Journey Begins

As everyone was preparing for the long journey to Mordor, Haraldur decided to seek out Bilbo. He wanted to talk to him about maybe taking him to the lonely mountain so that he could see the Dwarves of Erebor. But when he came upon Bilbo, he was in the middle of talking to Frodo about his journey. Bilbo was giving him his old Mithril shirt and his sword Sting.

Haraldur watched the lovely scene but frowned when he suddenly felt a darkness come over Bilbo as he lunged for the One Ring around Bilbo's neck. Haraldur rushed in and pulled Frodo away from Bilbo. He was quite familiar with the look of madness when he saw it. His father had suffered it before. But he was not going to let Bilbo follow down the same path.

Bilbo hangs his head in shame, “I'm sorry, that I brought this upon you, my boys. I'm sorry that you must carry this burden. I'm sorry for everything.”

Frodo moves to comfort his uncle, but Haraldur shakes his head, his eyes drift to the ring and Frodo steps back. Haraldur steps forward, “It is not your fault, Bilbo, you did not know that you had in your possession the One Ring. It is a wonder you did not fall under its spell much sooner. This only proves what Gandalf has always said about the strength of Hobbits. You are a remarkable race.”

Bilbo pats Haraldur's knee, “Thank you, my boy,” He looks up at the Dwarf, “You will watch over Frodo on this journey?”

“With my life.”

Bilbo sighs, “Oh, how I wish I could have seen the Lonely Mountain again.”

“You still can, my friend. That is what I came to speak with you about. Dwalin and the others will be leaving soon. I have arranged for them to be taken home by portkey. Would you like to go with them?”

“Portkey?”

“It is a form of magical travel. It will get you home faster.”

Bilbo's old eyes light up, “Oh, yes, My Boy, I would like nothing better to see Erebor again before my time comes.”

“Then, I shall make it so.”

Bilbo stands up and hugs Haraldur and shuffles off to start packing. When they walk out, Frodo comes up to Haraldur, “Can you take him to Erebor?”

“Aye, I can, and it will only take us a few seconds to get there.”

“That's amazing, do you think you can Portkey us to Mordor?”

“I have never made a portkey to a place I have never been to before, and I would not like to take the risk of getting us hurt or worse killed.”

Frodo gave Haraldur a frightened look, “Oh, I see.”

Haraldur smiles and places a hand on his shoulder, “Do not worry Frodo, I will do everything in my power to protect you.”

Frodo smiles up at the Dwarf. After that, Frodo begins to help Bilbo pack his belongings while Haraldur goes to inform Lord Elrond that he is going to take his people and Bilbo back home. As it just so happened, Aragorn was talking with his foster father when Haraldur found him. He waits patiently for them to finish their conversation.

“Lord Elrond, I wanted to inform you that I will be leaving shortly to take my people and Bilbo back to the Mountain.”

Aragorn looked at his foster father, confused, “Master Dwarf, we do not have time for you to make such a journey. If you go, we will not wait for you,” Aragorn tells him.

Haraldur looks up at Lord Elrond, “Does he not know how the Dwarves of Erebor travel?”

Lord Elrond's lip twitched, “I'm afraid he does not Prince Haraldur.”

Haraldur turned to Aragorn, “Lad, the Dwarves of Erebor travel faster than you can blink. I will be back before this journey gets underway.”

Aragorn looked at Elrond, confused, “How is that possible?”

“Magic,” Haraldur tells him but does not elaborate further, “By your leave, Lord Elrond, I shall gather Dwalin, Gloin, Bilbo and the guards and we will be leaving shortly.”

Elrond inclines his head. With that, Haraldur takes his leave. Aragorn turns to Elrond, “I do not understand Adar, how can he travel such a great distance?”

Elrond puts his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, “Haraldur is a wizard, Estel, he can do many wondrous things.”

“I have never heard of a Dwarf being Istari.”

“He is not, Haraldur has his brand of magic unique to him. When he says he can travel at the blink of an eye, he means it. Though I would think he will take a little longer to inform King Thorin of the recent development. If you like, you can go and see how they travel.”

Aragorn nods, this was something he had to see with his own eyes. A few minutes later, the Dwarves of Erebor along with Bilbo Baggins gathered outside the gates of Rivendell. Word had spread that the Dwarves would be traveling in the most unusual way so many people had gathered to watch this event. The members of the Fellowship had also gathered. 

Gimli decided to stay behind and prepare for the journey. He said goodbye to his father and asked him to kiss his mother for him. Dwalin looked around and smirked he leaned over to Haraldur and whisper, “Will you be giving them a show then?”

“Aye, let's start with a little Transfiguration.” 

Haraldur walked over to the ponies and once again waved his hand, turning the ponies into stones. There was a gasp from the crowd that had gathered, but Haraldur paid them no mind. He then levitated them into his pack then shrunk down all of Bilbo's belongings. He then proceeded to pull out a length of rope and had each Dwarf take hold of it.

Walking up to Bilbo, he places him between Dwalin and Gloin, “Now, Bilbo, I need you to hold on tightly to the rope and do not let go for any reason, alright?”

Bilbo nods, with an excited gleam in his eye. Haraldur turns to Lord Elrond, “I shall return shortly; I must inform King Thorin of our situation.”

Lord Elrond nods. Haraldur takes hold of the rope and activates the portkey, “Hufflepuff,” The Dwarves and Bilbo feel a pull behind their navel and disappear. Everyone that had gathered gasps as they watched the Dwarves of Erebor vanishes into thin air.

“Well, that's a convenient way to travel,” Merry says, “I wonder if he can take us to Mordor like that?”

“No, he can't. Haraldur already explained to me that he has to have been there before or else we could all be killed,” Bilbo tells his cousin.

Merry gulps.

“Then how is it that they were able to travel here using such magic?” Boromir asks.

“Because, Master Boromir, when Haraldur was a child he traveled with Thorin and his Company to reclaim Erebor from Smaug,” Gandalf informs the group.

“Ooh, I've heard this story before,” Pippin chirps, “Tell us the story, Gandalf.”

“Let us retire to dinner, and I shall recount the story of a lost little Dwarfling that saved the Line of Durin,” Gandalf says as he leads the group towards the dining hall.

Meanwhile, Haraldur and the other land just outside the gates of Erebor, Bilbo staggers a bit after letting go of the rope, “Are you alright, Bilbo,” Haraldur asks.

“Yes, that was just a very odd sensation.”

Haraldur takes hold of Bilbo to steady him. Bilbo looks up and gasps at the sight of the Lonely Mountain, “I never thought I lived to see this mountain again. Thank you, my boy.”

“You are more than welcome.”

Haraldur then takes the stones out of his pack and turns them back into ponies. They all mount their ponies and ride the rest of the way towards the gate. When they get there, the grooms take the ponies, and Haraldur Dwalin, Gloin, and Bilbo make their way to the throne room.

Upon entering, Thorin smiles at his son, “My son, I am pleased to see you have returned.”

“Only for a short while, My King. I must be getting back for Gimli, and I are to be part of a fellowship that will take the Ring to Mordor where it will be destroyed.”

Thorin raises an eyebrow, indicating for Haraldur to continue. Haraldur goes on to explain what happened at the council meeting and what was decided. Thorin makes a face when he hears that Legolas is going as well.

“I do not like the fact that that pointy-eared Princeling is going as well. Do not trust Legolas, my son; he is no friend to Dwarves.”

“I know, Adad and I shall keep an eye on him, but I have to believe that he will not turn on Gimli and me if for no other reason than for the sake of this quest.”

Thorin hums, “Keep closer to the Hobbits and Gandalf. They are the only ones you can trust.”

Haraldur bows, “As you command, My King. But now I must be getting back.”

Thorin walks down from his throne and gives Haraldur one last hug. “Be safe, my boy.”

“I will Adad.”

Thorin then turns to Bilbo and hugs him, “Welcome back to my Mountain, my old friend.”

“Thank you, Thorin, it's good to be back.”

Haraldur once again says goodbye to everyone and apparates back to Rivendell, Thorin sighs. Dwalin comes up to Thorin and puts his hand on his shoulder, “He'll be alright, they both will. You raised him to be a strong warrior. And if he needs us, he will call.”

“Aye, and the Dwarves of Erebor will answer. Now, Bilbo, how have you been these 60 years?”

Back in Rivendell, Gandalf is just now finishing up the tale of Haraldur's adventure with Thorin and the Company. He has left his audience speechless; they were all amazed at the feats that Haraldur had accomplished at such a young age. The only skeptical one was Boromir.

“How could a mere child have accomplished so much?” Boromir questioned.

“Haraldur was no mere Dwarfling, even at such a young age, it was obvious that he was a great wizard.”

Boromir scoffed, “I will believe it when I see it.”

At that moment, they all heard a crack and Haraldur appeared in the middle of the dining hall, “Then you shall see, Master Boromir.” Haraldur says with a smirk, “Have I missed the feast?”

“No, Haraldur we were just getting started.” Lord Elrond informs him.

Haraldur nods and takes a seat next to Gimli. An Elf maid comes over to Haraldur to serve him his dinner. Haraldur nods his head, “Ni *'lassui (thank you.)” The Elf maid looks at him surprised but smiles at him.

Gimli looks at Haraldur and rolls his eyes, “Stop showing off.”

Haraldur grins and Gimli he then begins to eat his dinner. After dinner, he and Gimli go off to smoke on the same balcony where the Company had stayed at all those years ago, “See, Gimli, you can still see the scorch marks from the fire we set.”

Gimli chuckles, “Ah, Lad, if only I could have been there, will you.”

“It wasn't all fun and games, my friend, Thranduil was an arse, and the dragon was terrifying.”

They smoked in peace for a while, then went back to their rooms. The following day they had to prepare for their journey.

The next morning Gimli and Haraldur come to find out that there wasn't a whole lot that they had to do in preparation for their journey. The Elves were taking care of packing everything for them and getting their supplies ready. So Gimli and Haraldur sat in their practice arena and sharpened their weapons. Gimli sharpened his two axes while Haraldur sharpened Deathless, the sword that Thorin had given him.

Thorin had initially been wanted Haraldur to have Orcrist, but Haraldur refused, “That sword is yours, Adad, and it should always be with you,”

“Then at least let me gift you with Deathless, my original sword.”

“I shall be proud to take your sword, Adad.”

So, here he was making sure that Deathless had a hard edge to it, that it would sharp enough to cut through bone and sinew with ease. When he was satisfied with the edge on it, he moved on to his axe.

By the beginning of the third day, the Fellowship was ready to head out. Lord Elrond and several other elves are there to see them off including the Lady Arwen. As Aragorn and Legolas say goodbye to the Elves, Haraldur walks along among the Hobbits casting the feather-light charm on their packs.

“What are you doing,” Merry asks.

“Lightening your load, Master Merry,” Haraldur says with a smile.

Merry puts on his pack and gasps, “This feels as light as a feather!”

“That is the idea.”

“Perhaps you should do that to the other packs as well, Haraldur,” Gandalf suggests.

Haraldur nods and makes his way through the group casting the charm on their packs. But when he gets to Boromir, he refuses. Haraldur shrugs, “Suit yourself.”

Haraldur stands next to Gimli, and the Fellowship follows Frodo up the steep path and out of the Valley of Imladris.

As they walk, Gandalf begins to explain, “We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east, to Mordor.”

And so their journey to Mordor begins.


	4. Magic Rules.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fellowship begins its journey South

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to post this chapter. I had it ready, but I forgot to post it.

The Fellowship began their long journey South towards the Gap of Rohan. The first night the setup camp, The Fellowship watched as Haraldur walked around the camp, waving his hands and muttering to himself.

“What's he doing,” Merry asked.

“He is setting up protective wards around the camp, so we are not disturbed by any animals or enemy, while we sleep,” Gandalf explained.

“And do they work?” Pippin asked.

“Of course, they work. Haraldur has used those wards several times when we have gone hunting or on patrol.” Gimli said indignantly.

“Still, I would feel better if we had someone on watch,” Legolas says.

“You doubt my cousin's magic,” Gimli asks.

“No, Master Dwarf, this is only an extra precaution.”

Gimli narrowed his eyes and was about to protest, but Haraldur placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder.

“That's alright, Gimli. If the elf wants to waste his time, let him. It is his choice.”

Gimli looks at Haraldur and smirks. Both Dwarves set up their bedrolls for the night then gather wood for the fire. Afterward, Haraldur lights the fire.

“Incendio.”

Fire bursts from his hand, startling Sam, who is having a hard time lighting the fire. He looks up at Haraldur in amazement. Haraldur smiles down at the little Hobbit.

Sam comes out of his stupor and gets to work, making dinner. Meanwhile, Haraldur and Gimli sit down, take their pipes out, and begin to smoke. As the night goes on, The Fellowship suddenly hears noises coming from the dark. Aragorn and the others arm themselves and wait for their attackers. 

“Bandits,” Legolas whispers.

Aragorn grips his sword tighter. Suddenly the band of bandits comes out of the dark, but they pause. The bandits look around as if confused then wander away.

Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and the Hobbits look at each other, “What happened?” Sam asks.

“Haraldur's wards repelled the bandits,” Gandalf tells them.

Aragorn looks at Haraldur, “Can they not see our fire?”

“No, they cannot, we are invisible to them,” Haraldur informs him.

Haraldur grins while Aragorn gawks at him. Haraldur walks back to his bedroll and lies down and goes to sleep next to a snoring Gimli. Gandalf smiles at the others, “Well, I think we should follow the Dwarves example and get some sleep. Legolas, the wards that Haraldur has put up, have proven themselves. I do not think you must stand watch,” Gandalf tells the Mirkwood Prince.

Legolas and Aragorn look at each other. Aragorn places a hand on Legolas' shoulder, “Gandalf is right; why don't you get some sleep, my friend.”

“I'll keep watch anyway.”

“Suit yourself,” Aragorn tells him then retires to his bedroll.

The next day as breakfast is being prepared, Merry and Pippin practice their swordplay with Boromir, “Get away from the blade, Pippin, on your toes. Good, very good. I want you to react, not think,” Boromir tells him.

“That shouldn't be too hard,” Sam says.

“Move your feet,” Boromir tells him.

“Quite good, Pippin,” Merry says.

While this is going on, Gimli corners Gandalf, “If anyone were to ask for my opinion, which I note that they're not, I'd say that we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. Our cousin Thorin III Stonehelm would give us a royal welcome.”

“No, Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice,” Gandalf tells him.

Legolas runs in front of them and stands and stares at a grey cloud in the distance. Gandalf pauses to follow his eyes. Meanwhile, Boromir's sword slips, and he cuts Pippin's hand with his sword. Pippin drops his sword.

“Argh!” Pippin cries.

“Sorry,” Boromir says. He goes to check on Pippin's hand when Pippin kicks him in the shins.

“Get him!” Merry cries.

The two hobbits wrestle Boromir to the ground and jump on him. Aragorn looks on amused. “For the Shire. Hold him, hold him down, Pippin!” The whole time Boromir is laughing.

Aragorn smiles and stands up. He takes hold of the Hobbits, “Gentlemen, that's enough,” Merry and Pippin grab Aragorn's legs, throwing him back onto the ground.

As they continue to wrestle, Sam stands up and looks at a mass of black clouds, “What is that?”

“Nothing, just a wisp of clouds,” Gimli says.

Haraldur stands up, “I do not think so, Cousin,” He says, feeling the magic coming from the black cloud.

Boromir looks on, “It's moving fast, against the wind.”

“Crebain! From Dunland!” Legolas says.

“Hide!” Aragorn tells them.

As the others hide, Haraldur and Gandalf stand there and watch at the birds come in, but they veer off from the wards that Haraldur had put up.

“Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras,” They all look up at the snow-peaked mountain.

After they have their breakfast, the Fellowship change course and starts heading towards the mountain. As the Fellowship climbs the snow slopes, Frodo stumbles and rolls down the hill.

“Frodo!” Haraldur cries as he helps the little Hobbit up, “Are you alright?”

Frodo nods and begins to clean the snow off of himself. He suddenly realizes the ring is no longer around his neck. Frodo looks around frantically for it. Further up the mountain, the Ring is picked up on its chain. Frodo looks concerned. Boromir holds the Ring dangling in front of his face in awe. Gandalf turns around. Everyone looks concerned.

“Boromir,” Haraldur says.

“It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing,” He's mesmerized by it, “Such a little thing,” Boromir raises his hand to touch the Ring dangling on the chain.

“Boromir! Give the Ring back to Frodo,” Aragorn commands.

Looking shocked and walks to a worried Frodo and holds out the Ring. Frodo snatches it from him, Boromir smiles at Frodo, “As you wish, I care not.” He reaches down and ruffles Frodo's hair.

Aragorn stares at Boromir as the Knight of Gondor walks back up the slope. Aragorn and Haraldur look at each other; they release their hold on their swords.

“We are going to have to watch him, Aragorn, I feel his resolve slipping,” Haraldur says. Aragorn looks at Haraldur concerned.

Haraldur smiles at Frodo then reaches inside the pouch as his side. Frodo and Aragorn's eyes widen when they see Haraldur's arm disappear into the back. The Dwarf pulls out a vial and hands it to Frodo.

“Here, Frodo, drink this.”

Frodo takes the vial, “What is it?”

“Pepper Up potion, better drink it in one go, it does not taste very pleasant.”

Frodo nods and takes the stopper off; he tips the vial back into his mouth, swallowing the potion. The little Hobbit grimaces, “That's awful.”

Haraldur nods. Suddenly Frodo's face turns red, and steam comes out of his ears, making Aragorn jump back. Haraldur chuckles, “How do you feel?”

Frodo gasps, then he nods, “Much better, more energized.”

“Good, come, let us catch up with the others,” Haraldur says as he puts his arm around Frodo.

As they continue to climb up the mountain, a storm comes out of nowhere, making their journey more difficult. The storm pummels them brutally, but they press on. The more the Fellowship climbs, the worse the wind becomes. The snow becomes deeper and deeper, making it even harder for the Hobbits to walk; they are slowly beginning to weaken.

“We must turn back!” Aragorn screams, “The Hobbits will not endure much longer.”

“No!” Gandalf yells back. He looks at Haraldur, who nods and walks back towards the others. As he passes each member, Haraldur casts a warming charm on them. He was so stupid, Haraldur should have thought of that before.

When Haraldur reaches the Hobbits, he reaches into his pouch and four vials, “Drink this, Lads, and it will make you feel better.”

The Hobbits take it without question and drink the vials, they all gag but soon feel their strength return after the steam pours from their ears. The Hobbits thank Haraldur, and he nods, then makes his way back towards Gandalf. 

At that moment, Legolas makes his way towards Gandalf and Haraldur, “There is a fell voice in the wind.”

Gandalf strains his ears, “It's Saruman!”

At that moment, there's a loud crack above them as part of the mountain falls towards the Fellowship. Haraldur raises his hand. “Bombarda!”

The boulder explodes into tiny pieces and rains down on them harmlessly, they all stare at Haraldur wide-eyed. Meanwhile, Gandalf is casting a spell to try to counter Saruman.

“Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!” (Sleep, Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!)

But it's no use, Saruman is too powerful, Haraldur takes hold of Gandalf's elbow and begins to push his magic into him to help. The wind and snow begin to calm slightly as Gandalf continues to cast his spell, but Gandalf realizes that he cannot keep this up.

“Gandalf, we cannot keep this up. There must be another way through.”

“If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!” Gimli yells.

“Let the Ringbearer decide, Frodo?”

Frodo hesitates, “We will go through the Mines.”

“So be it.”

Meanwhile, in Isengard, “Moria... you fear to go into those mines. the dwarves delved too greedily and too deep, You know what they woke in the dark of Khazad-dûm.” Saruman says as he looks through a large book and stops at a page showing the Gates of Moria.


	5. The Mines of Moria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haraldur and the Fellowship make their way through Moria

The Fellowship makes their way through a misty valley. Haraldur walks next to Frodo; he places an arm around the Hobbit, “How are you feeling, Frodo, how is your shoulder?”

Frodo rolls his shoulder, “It pains me a little but not too much.”

“And the Ring? You feel its power going, do you not?” Haraldur asks.

Frodo nods.

“I too can feel it, no doubt Gandalf can as well. You must be careful now, Frodo. As the power of the Ring grows, evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship, and I fear from within,” Haraldur tells him.

Frodo looks at Haraldur, worried, “Who do I trust?”

“You must trust yourself, trust in your strength,” Gandalf says as he reaches Frodo's other side. Haraldur nods.

Frodo looks between the two wizards and nods. Frodo doesn't fully understand but knows deep down that they are right. Up ahead, Gimli pauses and points, “Ah, the mines of Moria.”

In front of them, a tremendous sheer flat cliff face appears. Gimli walks up to it and taps it with his ax, “Dwarf doors are invisible when closed.”

“Yes, Gimli! Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten!”

Legolas scoffs, “Why doesn't that surprise me.” Legolas says as he walks past Haraldur.

Gimli gives out an angry huff, and Haraldur's eyes narrow. Haraldur discreetly waves his hand, casting a tripping jinx, making the Elf stumble. Gimli snorts, “So much for the grace of Elves.”

Frodo looks at Haraldur, who winks at him.

Gandalf stops and rubs his hand over a smooth part of the wall, “Ah, now let me see.... Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight,” Gandalf looks up as the clouds clear, “And moonlight.”

As he speaks, the patterning on the door shines brightly, revealing an ornate door, with elvish writing above it on the arch. Gimli looks in awe. Gandalf points at the script with his staff.

Gandalf reads, “The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, Speak Friend and Enter.”

“What does that mean,” Merry asks.

“It's quite simple, If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open.”

“Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!” (Gate of the Elves, open now for me!)

Pippin grins when nothing happens. Gandalf looks confused and tries again, “Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen.” (Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.)

Still, nothing happens; Gandalf continues to try for a while longer. Meanwhile, Pippin and Merry are tossing rocks into the lake. Haraldur grabs Pippin's hand before he throws another stone into the water.

“Do not disturb the water.”

Gandalf throws down his staff, “Oh, it's useless.”

Frodo stares at the door for a moment then turns to Gandalf. “What's the word for friend in elvish?”

“Mellon.”

With that word, an enormous crack is heard, and the doors swing open. Gandalf chuckles. Gimli removes his pipe from his mouth and looks around. The Fellowship gets up as Gandalf leads the way through the doors, placing a crystal at the top of his staff. Aragorn looks backward at the lake before entering.

“Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the legendary hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone! This, my friends, is the home of our cousin Thorin III Stonehelm and they call it a Mine!”

The light from Gandalf's staff reveals many corpses and skeletons on the stairs in front of them.

The Fellowship looks around in horror. They all look about them to see the skeletons of dwarves with arrows sticking out of them. Haraldur eyes widen at sight.

“This isn't a mine; it's a tomb,” Boromir says.

“Nooooo! NOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo!”

Legolas pulls an arrow out of one of the bodies, “Goblins.”

Aragorn, Haraldur, and Boromir draw their swords, as Legolas knocks an arrow into his bow.

“We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here. Now, get out of here,” Boromir says.

They begin to back out of Moria when suddenly Frodo falls. He has been grabbed by a giant tentacle that has crept into the mine from the water.

“Frodo!” Everyone shouts. 

As the tentacle continues to pull Frodo out of the mine, other tentacles shoot out of the lake to fight off any attempts to save Frodo. Frodo is hoisted into the air, Aragorn and the others begin hacking their way through the tentacles trying to get to Frodo. Suddenly the monster head appears from underneath the lake and slowly starts to bring Frodo down towards his face to devour him. Aragorn finally gets close enough to slice through the tentacle and catches Frodo. They all run into the mine as the Octopus pursues them. Haraldur turns towards the creature.

“Avada Kedavra!” 

Green color leaves his palm and hits the giant octopus, killing it instantly. Unfortunately, the octopus falls forward and crushes the gate leaving them trapped inside Moria.

In the dark, Gandalf lights his staff, “We now have but one choice, we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard; there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world.”

They walk through vast caverns, over narrow bridges, and through disused mines, with abandoned ladders and chains. Gandalf stops as he notices silvery white lines in the rockface and gently touches them. He explains that the wealth of Moria is not in jewels or gold but Mithril.

“My father gave Bilbo a shirt made of Mithril,” Haraldur tells the others.

“Aye, I remember you were telling me when we were children, cousin, It was a kingly gift,” Gimli says.

“Yes. I never told Bilbo, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire!” Frodo looks at Gandalf, astonished.

They continue to climb up some very steep steps until they reach a junction with three doorways in front of them. Gandalf looks around him, puzzled, “I have no memory of this place.”

The fellowship sits down to wait, while Gandalf smoking his pipe tries to decide which way to go. Haraldur flicks his wrist, and his wand appears in hand. He stands up and walks towards the three doorways, “What's he doing?” Merry asks

“You'll see, Master Merry, Point me the exist.”

Haraldur's wand spins in his hand then point to the tunnel on the left, “This is the way to the other side of Moria,” Haraldur tells the others.

“How can you be sure, Dwarf,” Legolas asks.

“Because my magic is never wrong, Elf.”

Aragorn stands between them, “Alright, you two, settle down. Legolas, Haraldur's magic has yet to lead us astray. I, for one, trust him.”

Legolas looks at Aragorn and nods. There is a long history between Haraldur and Legolas, and they do not trust each other and probably never will. After that little confrontation, the Fellowship gather their belongings and head out down the tunnel that Haraldur has picked. But as they walk, Frodo glances behind him, then suddenly turns as he sees a creature climbing up the stairs behind them. He runs up to Gandalf and tells him what he saw. Gandalf explains that it's Gollum, and he has been following them for three days. They continued to talk about Gollum as they walked down the path until suddenly Gimli spots a room in front of them and runs towards it. In the room is a tomb, Gandalf walks up to the grave to read who's in it.

“Here lies Thorin III Stonehelm, son of Dain, Lord of Moria. He's dead; it is as I feared.”

Gimli and Haraldur cry. Gandalf notices a skeleton next to the tomb, holding a large book. He passes his hat and staff to Pippin and picks it up. Pages fall out of it. Gandalf blows off the dust and begins to read.

“They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.”

Legolas looks at Aragorn, “We must move on; we cannot linger.”

At that moment, Pippin knocks a skeleton down a well, causing a lot of noise. Everyone turns to look at him, Gandalf sets the book down and takes his hat and staff from Pippin, “Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!”

As Gandalf turns away, a drum is heard. The drums get louder and faster. Everyone looks around. Sam looks at Frodo's sword, “Frodo!”

Frodo unsheaths Sting to see that it's glowing blue.

“Orcs,” Legolas says.

Boromir runs to the door to close, and two arrows whiz past his head. Aragorn looks at the Hobbits, “Stay close to Gandalf.”

But instead, Gandalf looks at Haraldur, “Haraldur!”

Haraldur nods, he quickly goes up to each Hobbit and taps them on the head. They feel a cold sensation as if an egg has been cracked on their heads. Aragorn turns around and sees that the Hobbits have disappeared. He looks at Haraldur, “Disillusionment charm, and the orcs won't see them.”

Aragorn nods.

Haraldur tells the Hobbits to climb up onto the ledge and to remain quiet. As long as they do not move a lot, they won't be seen. Boromir shuts the doors quickly. Aragorn comes to help him bar it closed. Legolas throws axes to them to Bar the door. Boromir looks at the others, “They've got a cave troll.”

Gimli stands on top of the tomb, “Agh! Let them come There are two dwarves yet in Moria who still draws breath.”

Aragorn and Legolas have their bows drawn. Boromir and Haraldur stand with their swords at the ready. As the door is battered down, Legolas fires an arrow through a hole in it. An orc screeches. Aragorn fires an arrow. The entry is broken down, and orcs run in. The fellowship fight off the orcs with arrows and swords. Aragorn looks over to the door as a cave troll, enters, a broken chain around his neck, bashing the walls with his fists. It roars, Legolas fires an arrow into its chest, but it does nothing to slow it down. The little hobbit looks on from the ledge, hiding behind the pillars just in case.

Haraldur continues to fight next to Boromir but notices that Legolas' arrow is having little effect on the cave troll. The cave troll grabs Legolas and flings him across the room then turns on Aragorn. Haraldur sends a cutting curse towards the troll, getting its attention away from Aragorn. The angry troll turns and charges Haraldur.

“Sectumsempra!” Haraldur yells, aiming for the neck. The troll's throat is sliced clean through and falls to the floor.

The Fellowship continues to fight until the room is clear, but Gandalf can hear the screeching behind them and shadows approaching, “To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm.”

The Fellowship runs out of the tomb area, and orcs swarm behind them. They glance around themselves to see thousands of orcs chasing them, climbing out of cracks in the floor, out of the roof, and down the high columns. Eventually, they are forced to stop, surrounded by orcs. They hold their weapons out before them. Then a great roar is heard from an archway, which glows red. The orcs look round, worried. The roar is heard again, the orcs screech in terror and scatter. Gimli grins, but Haraldur looks at Gandalf, worried. A low roar is heard again, and the glowing red draws nearer.

“What is this new devilment,” Boromir asks.

“A Balrog from the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!”

Boromir runs ahead but stops when he reaches a great chasm. Haraldur reaches out to steady him. They cannot go back as the Balrog is getting closer; their only option is to jump across. Legolas nimbly jumps across and turns to Boromir, who takes Merry and Pippin under each arm and jumps. Aragorn grabs Sam and tosses him to Legolas and Boromir, and he's about to grab Gimli

“No one tosses a Dwarf,” Gimli tells Aragorn.

“How about apparition, cousin.”

“Oh, no,” Gimli says as Haraldur grabs his arm and apparates across the gap. Gimli glares at his cousin, “I hate it when you do that!”

Gandalf wastes no time and jumps. The bridge breaks away, and Aragorn and Frodo are left on the other side with the bridge teetering. Haraldur apparates again and grabs both of then apparates back towards the others. Aragorn shutters, and Frodo vomit.

Gandalf urges them on, “Over the bridge, Fly!”

They run past Gandalf, who turns towards the growing flames. From out of the midst of the flames, an enormous black, winged creature with a horned head appears. He roars at Gandalf, breathing fire from his mouth. It walks after them with great strides, as one by one, the Fellowship cross the narrow bridge, Gandalf taking up the rear. Halfway across the bridge, he stops and turns to face the Balrog.

Haraldur sees that Gandalf has stopped and gone back to help him. Gandalf turns around and looks at the Dwarf, “No, you cannot help me this time; I must face this beast alone.”

“I will not leave you,” Haraldur tells him.

Gandalf smiles at him, “You must, my boy, protect the others.”

Haraldur hesitates but runs back towards Aragorn, who is waiting for them. Gandalf turns to face the Balrog, “You cannot pass!”

“Gandalf!” Frodo yells.

The balrog stretches its wings and draws itself up to full height in front of Gandalf. Gandalf stands firmly in front of it, “I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Flame of Anor.”

The balrog reaches down and draws its sword in front of Gandalf, and holds it high above its head.

Gandalf holds up his staff, and it begins to glow white, “The dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udun!”

The balrog brings its sword down upon Gandalf, who protects himself with his staff, bringing a crash and flash of great light. It drops its sword and roars at Gandalf. 

“Go back to the shadow!”

The balrog puts out a cloven foot onto the bridge. He wields a tremendous firey whip above its head.

“You shall not pass!” Gandalf yells, he raises his sword and staff above his head and brings his staff down hard upon the Bridge.

The Balrog snorts at him, raises his whip, and takes another step forward. As he does so, the Bridge collapses, and the Balrog falls into the chasm. Gandalf grunts and turns to walk away. As he does so, the tail end of the Balrog's whip shoots up and wraps around Gandalf's ankle, dragging him down. He clings onto the edge of the bridge. Frodo dashes towards him, but Boromir holds him back.

“No!” Boromir yells.

“Gandalf!”

Haraldur rushes passed and grabs Gandalf's arms and is trying to pull him up, but the Balrog still has a hold of Gandalf's ankle with his whip.“Haraldur, let me go.”

“I will not!”

“You must let go.”

“NO!”

“You stubborn Dwarf, let go. Watch after the others.”

Haraldur refuses to let go until Gandalf pulls his arms out of Haraldur's grasp, “Fly you fool.”

Gandalf falls into the chasm. Haraldur concentrates on Gandalf, “Accio Gandalf!”

But the weight of the Balrog does not let the summoning spell, and they fall further and further away. Haraldur lies there and watches as one of his oldest friends disappears into the darkness. He can hear Frodo screaming for Gandalf, but there's nothing Haraldur can do. He's suddenly pulled to his feet, by Aragorn and they rush out of Khazad-dûm into the light.


	6. LothLórien

They run outside, leaving Moria. The Fellowship all collapse heartbroken, the Hobbits are crying, Legolas looks forlorn, Boromir hugs an angry Gimli. Aragorn wipes his sword, Haraldur sits down next to the Merry and Pippin.

“Legolas! Get them up!”

“Give them a moment for pity's sake.” Boromir pleads

“By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Haraldur get them up.”

Legolas reaches down and grabs Haraldur's arm, “On your feet, Dwarf.”

Haraldur yanks his arm out of Legolas' hand, “Touch me again, Elf, and you will regret it.”

Legolas quickly draws his bow and points it at Haraldur, “Move, Dwarf.”

Haraldur laughs, “You think I am afraid of your pathetic bow? I was not afraid of you as Dwarfling, what makes you think I am afraid of you now?”

“You'll be dead before you draw your sword,” Legolas says.

Haraldur grins, “And you'll be dead before you blink.”

“Enough, we cannot fight amongst ourselves. We must keep moving.” Aragorn tells Haraldur and Legolas.

“Aye, the Orcs,” Haraldur says, then points his hand at the exit of Moria, “Bombarda!”

Haraldur blows the exist up blocking it so that the Orcs cannot follow them. He never once takes his eyes off of Legolas. But he grins when the Elf swallows hard.  
  
Haraldur sits down again next to Merry and Pippin, who look at him wide-eyed. “You are just a stubborn as Oakenshield,” Legolas says.

“I'll take that as a compliment.”

After the Hobbits had time to compose themselves, Aragorn calls for them to move out. They make their way to Lothlorien, walking quietly and carefully, looking around them.

“Stay close young Hobbits. They say there's a great sorceress that lives in these woods. An Elf-witch of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell...”

Haraldur rolls his eyes, “Cousin, that is only the Lady Galadriel, she is no Elf-witch.”

“How do you know The Lady, Dwarf,” Legolas asks.

“None of your bloody business, Elf.”

“Can the two of you not fight,” Aragorn asks.

“As you wish, as long as the Elf holds his tongue,” Haraldur says.

“You should-”

“Legolas, stop,” Aragorn commands.

Legolas glares at Haraldur, who ignores him. As they continue to walk through the forest, they are ambushed by Haldir and his men. He has his bow pointed at Gimli, but his eyes shift to Haraldur, and he lowers his bow, He bows to Haraldur, “Mae govannen, Haraldur, Son of Thorin. I am Haldir of Lórien.”

Haraldur returns the bow, “Govannas vîn gwennen le, Haldir o Lórien,(Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lórien)”

“We have heard much of the Dwarf Wizard. By orders of the Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, you all are welcomed to Lothlórien. Follow us.”

They all look at Haraldur, who smirks, making him look just like Thorin. The Fellowship arrives at Caras Galadhon. They ascend a winding stairway amongst the trees, towards the grand court of Galadriel and Celeborn. With a glow issuing forth from them, the Lord and Lady of Lothlórien descend to meet the Fellowship, hand in hand. Aragorn touches his head reverently in greeting as does Haraldur. Gimli looks at him oddly but shrugs and does the same thing.

“Nine that are here yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him.” Celeborn asks.

Galadriel looks at Aragorn, reading the answer in his eye, “He has fallen into shadow. The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all.”

Galadriel looks at Boromir, who can't stand her gaze. He starts shaking and casts his eyes downwards.

“Yet hope and strength remain while the company is true,” Galadriel says as she looks at Sam and Haraldur and smiles. Haraldur's emerald eyes twinkle, and he smiles back.

“Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace,” Lady Galadriel tells the Fellowship.

They are led back towards the ground where the Fellowship settles down for the night. All around them, they can hear the Elves lamenting for Gandalf.

Aragorn sees Boromir sitting alone at the root of a tree, “Take some rest. These borders are well protected.”

“I will find no rest here. I heard Lady Galadriel's voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me even now, there is hope left. But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope.”

Haraldur walks over to Boromir and claps him on the shoulder, “There is alway hope, Lad, even if things look their bleakest, there is always a shimmer of hope. All you must do is have faith and trust that we will pull you through this.”

Boromir sighs and nods.

After talking with Boromir about Gondor for a while, the Man's nerves settle a bit, and he is able to sleep. While they sleep, Frodo talks with Lady Galadriel, offering her the ring, but she resists and tells Frodo that this task is his and his alone to complete. Frodo nods.

Haraldur is awakened when he hears Frodo come back to camp; he asks the Hobbit if he's alright, and Frodo assures Haraldur that he's fine. Haraldur watches as the little Hobbit finally goes to sleep. Haraldur decides to walk around and have a smoke. As he's walking, he comes across the mirror that Galadriel used on Frodo. Looking in it, Haraldur sees images of Erebor and his father. He sees Thorin ruling Erebor but that he is also worried about Haraldur and Gimli. Thorin would discuss at great length with Bilbo and Dwalin if it was a good idea to send Haraldur and Gimli to go alone.

“We have heard nothing of them, Dwalin, I cannot help but worry about them,” Thorin tells his best friend.

“Do not worry, Thorin, Haraldur will contact you when there is time, and he is safe.”

Thorin slowly nods. And with that, the image blurs, and Haraldur is looking at his reflection.

Haraldur is tempted to apparate back home if only to calm his father's nerves, but he knows he cannot leave his friends, even the Elf. So, another idea occurs to Haraldur. Stepping away from the basin, Haraldur calls forth his patronus.

“Expecto Patronum.”

Immediately Prongs leaps from Haraldur's hand. The stag canters around for a moment and comes to stand in front of Haraldur. He smiles at seeing the representation of his first father, “Hello Prongs,” The stag nods, “I need you to deliver a message to Adad.”

Haraldur begins to give the message to Prongs telling Thorin that Moria is lost and that Thorin III Stonehelm is dead and that Gandalf has been lost to the shadows, “We are in Lórien, Adad. For now, we are safe, but we still a long way to go. I want you to know that Gimli and I are fine. I know you will not stop worrying, but I hope this message eases your mind. Please tell my One that I am well and that as soon as this Journey is over, I will return to her promptly. All my love for you and Tilda.”

With that, Haraldur sends Prongs off to Erebor, “Your magic is quite unique, Haraldur, and you have gotten better control of it,”

Haraldur doesn't bother to turn around, “Thank you, my lady, I have trained for many years in order not to depend on my wand,” Haraldur says to Galadriel.

“Your parents would be proud of you, Harry,” Galadriel says.

“Thank you, my lady; I hope they are. But I know longer consider myself Harry Potter. I am Haraldur Durin, Son of Thorin Oakenshield.”

“Do you ever miss your old life?”

Haraldur turns to face Galadriel, “Never.”

Galadriel walks towards Haraldur, “Tell me, why is it you can resist the Ring more than the others?”

“Because I have encountered evil like that before, perhaps not as strong but no less evil. The Ring offers a person their heart's desire. There is nothing the Ring has to offer me. I have what I have always wanted.”

“Perhaps you should have been the Ring Bearer.”

“No, this is a burden is not mine to carry. It is Frodo's, and I know that he will find a way in the end. With or without our help. But if he is to make this journey alone, I will not see him go empty-handed.” Haraldur tells Galadriel.

Galadriel nods, “Sleep well, Haraldur, Son of Thorin.” She says as she turns and leaves

“Thank you, my lady.” 

Harladur then returns to camp and begins to prepare a bag for Frodo with potions in it to help him on his journey. He makes the pack feather-light so as not to be a burden to Frodo.

Back in Erebor, Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin were in Thorin's study. Thorin and Balin were going over reports for the following day while Dwalin was sitting in a chair eating some cookies that Bombur had brought in. They were interrupted when a spectral light came through the wall. Dwalin instantly jumped to his feet and stood in front of Thorin with his ax drawn. But the light transformed into a stag and cantered around the room looking for Thorin.

“Dwalin, put your ax down, it is Haraldur's patronus, do you not remember?”

Dwalin lowered his ax and nodded, “Aye, now I remember, he uses it to send messages.”

“Aye, now stand aside, the stag is looking for me,” Thorin said.

Dwalin moved, and the stag came to stand in front of Thorin. Thorin smiled at seeing the stag, “Hello, Prongs.”

Prongs bowed his head, then opened his mouth. Haraldur's voice came out of Prongs' mouth, informing them of how things were going and that Moria was once again lost. He told the Dwarves of losing Gandalf as well. Thorin, Balin, and Dwalin bowed their heads in sorrow. When the message was finished, Prongs waited for Thorin to give a reply. Thorin informed his son that everything was fine in Erebor, that he would often go to Dale to check on Tilda for Haraldur. Thorin continued to tell Haraldur that Mahal had blessed Tauriel and Kili with another little girl and other news about the family.

“My son, do not worry about things back home. Concentrate on your journey. And remember if you need help, the Dwarves of Erebor will be there for you. Give our love to Gimli and the Hobbits.”

Once Thorin finished his message, Prongs left through the wall. Thorin sat down in his chair and sighed. Balin put his hand on his King's shoulder, “At least the lads are safe for now.”

“Aye, they are. Be sure to inform Gimli's family and Bilbo. We need to honor the sacrifice that Gandalf made for our boys.” Thorin said.

“And what of Moria, My King?”

“We need to inform Dain that his son is dead. And Moria will remain lost to us. We have lost too many lives trying to claim that accursed kingdom, no more.”

Balin nods and leaves Thorin's study to inform the others. Thorin runs his hand down his face, “Thank Mahal; my boy is safe.”


End file.
